


Your Biggest Fan

by Yuri_Lowell



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Female Genitalia Referenced, Idol Akechi Goro, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalker Kurusu Akira, Trans Character Reveal, Trans Male Character, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Lowell/pseuds/Yuri_Lowell
Summary: “Let me guess; why am I here? What do you want with me?” he mocked, watching the brunette tense up in annoyance, “Well, I’m happy to answer those questions for you.” A gloved hand trailed fingers gently down Akechi’s cheek, and he shuddered, “It’s simple, really. I’m your biggest fan.”Akechi Goro is an idol, and ends up in the basement of an adoring "fan".
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	1. The Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Just a selfish little piece written for my fiancée and myself.

Akechi could tell he was somewhere bright, but the black cloth tied firmly against his eyes prevented further assessment of his surroundings. He was dizzy, his wrists had been bound above his head, and his legs had been tied in a kneeling position. Based on the goosebumps he felt prickling over his skin, he deduced that not only was he tied up in a strange place, but he was completely naked. Before panic could set in, he heard a small chuckle.  
  
“So, you’re awake,” the source of the voice stood from elsewhere in the room, but approached the idol slowly, “I was afraid I’d drugged you too heavily and you might not wake up.” The voice was distantly familiar, as if Akechi had heard it recently but only in passing.  
  
“Whuagh-…” Akechi stopped, unable to form words around the ring gag keeping his mouth open. Another chuckle, and his captor knelt beside him.  
  
“Let me guess; why am I here? What do you want with me?” he mocked, watching the brunette tense up in annoyance, “Well, I’m happy to answer those questions for you.” A gloved hand trailed fingers gently down Akechi’s cheek, and he shuddered, “It’s simple, really. I’m your biggest fan.”  
  
Dread pooled in Akechi’s stomach as the reality of the situation slowly set in. He had heard stories of idols being attacked by fans outside of gigs, but never anything to this extent. He wanted to plead for his release, bargain with an autograph, merchandise, anything to get away in one piece. The voice caught on to the sudden tension emanating off his captive and reached down to soothingly stroke his thigh.  
  
“You know, I’ve always loved you. More than anyone. I know everything about you,” Another hand caressed his other thigh before his legs were roughly shoved apart, “At least, I thought I did. It was a bit of a surprise, for sure, but I’m more than happy to have another hole to fill.” Akechi leaned back to move away, and was forced onto his ass with his knees open. His cheeks glowed red under the gag straps, and he turned his head away.  
  
A quick sound made him whip his head back around, despite not being able to see. The sound was heard again, but this time Akechi was able to identify it: it was the telltale click of a camera shutter. He twisted and pulled at his restraints, desperate to hide from the camera, but the increased pace of snap led him to believe he was simply providing better posing with his struggles.  
  
“You are too cute, you know that?” There was a pause in photos as his captor seemed to be thinking something over. “I think I should share you with the world. After all, you are an idol.” The camera was set down, and Akechi heard what sounded like cords and a laptop flipping open. He shook his head and tried to break free again, which drew a laugh from his captor. “Oh, don’t worry! You’ll still be my toy to play with, but I think all of your fans deserve to see you like this,” he clapped his hands together suddenly, “You don’t even know how good you look! Let me show you.” He reached over and untied the blindfold, and Akechi blinked his eyes to get used to the light. In front of him, he saw a tall, thin man with dark hair that looked like if it were a bit longer, it would curl beautifully. He seemed familiar somehow, but a white mask over his eyes prevented Akechi from making any connections. He wore a smirk as he knelt beside his prize, gently shaking a polaroid in front of him. Akechi watched in horror as the photo developed, the true depth of his situation sinking in. His wrists were secured to the ceiling, and he was leaned back against what appeared to be a shrine composed entirely of his face: shirts, keychains, posters, magazines, newspaper clippings, and more. Though he couldn’t make out the details, there were photos he had no idea had been taken along his route home, as well as photos of him backstage at a variety show. At the front of the room was a laptop and webcam, and he could see himself mirrored on the screen in the same pose as the photograph still held before him. Now more terrified that ever, Akechi decided to use the opportunity to his advantage and looked to his captor with pleading eyes, hoping to appeal to the fan in front of him. Unfortunately, all this earned him was a pitying chuckle.  
  
“Look at those pretty eyes,” He set the photo down and leaned in close, whispering, “They’d be even prettier full of tears from choking on my cock.” He shoved his fingers into the brunette’s mouth through the gag, fingertips gently pinching his tongue. “Would you like that, handsome? Would you like me to shove my cock down your throat and show you how much I love you?” Akechi tried to shake his head, but the fingers in his mouth stiffened. “The answer is yes, please fuck my throat Master,” he pressed his fingers to the roof of Akechi’s mouth and forced him to nod, and smiling agreeably, “I am more than happy to oblige.” The other man withdrew his fingers and stood, leaving a string of saliva trailing out of the gag and down Akechi’s chin. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his half-hard cock, stroking himself to full hardness before crouching and straddling his prize. “Don’t worry, we’ll start slow,” he lied, thrusting in past the ring gag and causing the brunette to flinch and start tearing up. The man only groaned, reveling in the feeling of Akechi’s throat convulsing around his length. It didn’t take long for this to finish him off, and he would have been embarrassed were he not so excited about whose mouth he was occupying. He pulled out, sighing satisfactorily as his captive coughed up drops of white-stained saliva, tears leaking from his warm eyes. “Now aren’t you a pretty sight,” Akechi glared through the tears, only to be met once again with darkness as the blindfold was returned to its place, “But sight is a privilege you’ll need to earn.”  
  
He stood and tucked himself away before folding his arms over his chest contemplatively. “Now, what to do with you next… let’s ask the chat, shall we?” He walked across the room, tapping across the laptop keys until the chime of notifications could be heard. “Look at that, there’s already so many people suggesting ideas!” Akechi’s head whipped around as if looking for escape but stopped upon hearing the notifications pick up.  
  
_He’s so cute when he struggles!  
  
He'll drool more if you pull on his gag~  
  
u should fill up that hot ass with some toys  
  
tease him until he SCREAMS  
  
How much do u think fits in that pussy?_  
  
Akechi felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as his captor read the chat aloud. A small trickle down his ass alerted him—much to his horror—that the feeling wasn’t one of dread like he had initially thought. The idea of being completely at a fan’s mercy to be used and played with was certainly a thought he had entertained on lonely nights, but having it come true was equal parts arousing and terrifying. As much as he wanted to see his fantasy fulfilled, he also wasn’t sure he’d ever be set free and knew he had to escape. He put a pin in the thought as his captor came back over to him, dropping what sounded like a bag on the floor.  
  
“The fans have spoken, and they’d like to see you filled up. All of your holes,” He grinned, reaching out and lazily dragging a finger along the pink flesh, “And judging by this mess you’ve made, you’re looking forward to the idea as well.” He laughed as Akechi flushed red to his ears, turning his head away. “It’s okay handsome, you’re allowed to enjoy this. In fact, I’d prefer you did.” His finger slid upwards, stopping once it had found its target. The brunette shuddered, trying to withhold any pathetic noises as his captor’s finger circled his clit, only serving to add to the mess pooling beneath him. As the pace picked up, small gasps and whines began to escape his lips, and before long he was tensing and trembling along with the spasms in his abdomen. With a final shudder he came, panting through the gag as he tried to shift back from the mess he had made.  
  
“Look at that, so messy! Lucky for you, that works in our favor.” Before Akechi had time to ponder what that meant, three fingers were forced into his wet pussy and began to arch upwards, causing him to mewl and squirm as wetness flecked further out onto the floor. “What do you say, darling? Should we test the limits of this pretty pussy of yours?” The fingers were removed, and a bag was unzipped. There was a click and a wet sound, and soon Akechi felt something probing into him. Whatever it was it was much larger than the fingers previously occupying him, and he whined in distress. “It’s okay, you can take it. You’re plenty wet enough,” his captor cooed, shoving the toy in slowly but relentlessly. It was something he had picked up for this very occasion: a large, red dragon dildo. He had created a poll for fans to vote on what they wanted to see Akechi get fucked with, and the overwhelming majority wanted something big and non-human. _Bunch of monster fuckers.  
  
_The man watched as the dildo slowly disappeared into Akechi’s pink folds, stretching him open until the toy could push no further. Beneath the blindfold the brunette’s eyes were wide as he felt himself being filled to the brim, mouth open in a silent gasp as the toy filled his entire pussy. He couldn’t help but whine pathetically as the toy was slowly pulled out, only to screech as it was violently shoved back in. Akechi could barely keep up with the punishing pace, groaning and drooling as his tongue lolled out past the ring in his mouth. He could feel his juices spilling out past the toy with each thrust, but he couldn’t bring himself to care because it felt _so good_. Within just a few minutes he was screaming and gushing as the toy continued to pound into him, ripping out his second orgasm of the night. The toy was slowly withdrawn as he struggled to catch his breath, and he felt a calming hand on his cheek.  
  
“You did so good, Akechi,” He keened at the use of his name rather than a pet name, and leaned into the touch, “I have to go to work now, but I’ll make sure you’re occupied while I’m gone, okay?” The hand was gone, and there was slack in the rope keeping his arms above his head. The rope was quickly tightened however, drawing Akechi up to a semi-standing position as something was pushed underneath him. The rope was lowered and resecured as the brunette was guided to a seated position. Immediately he felt something slide into him, and upon sitting flat his clit rested against something textured. He heard a switch click, and the toy within him began to move and vibrations ran through the sensitive nub between his legs. “Hopefully this sybian keeps you nice and ready for me so we can keep playing when I get home,” the man headed for the door, pausing as he opened it, “And don’t worry, everyone on stream is still watching you so you’ve got an audience. Maybe when I come home we’ll try stuffing your ass _and_ your pussy.” Akechi could hear laughter as the door was closed, but he was too far gone to care. The vibrations of the sybian coupled with the notification bells was sure to elicit some kind of Pavlovian response in the future, but for now he would just ride it out.  
  
_____  
  
About 4 hours later, the strange man returned to find his idol a crying and screaming mess. He was grossly overstimulated and had a large puddle under him as another orgasm wracked his frame. The man approached the brunette and carefully undid the ring gag, pulling it from Akechi’s mouth and smiling. “That feel better, love? You ready to tell me what I want to hear?” Shivering and panting, the brunette nodded eagerly.  
  
“A-anything for you, Master.” His voice was hoarse from screaming, and he gave one final cry as the sybian was finally powered off.  
  
“Good boy. Looks like you’ve earned some time without the blindfold.” He untied the black fabric and let it fall to the floor, and as Akechi’s eyes adjusted, the laptop at the front of the room came into focus. Comments were still pouring in through the chat, and as he gazed tiredly at the video of himself on screen, he smiled.  
  



	2. The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, because you’ve been so good, we’ll see if our audience wants to reward you.” He brought the laptop up to rest against Akechi’s chest and began to type, creating a small poll for viewers to vote on how they wanted him fucked. It was an agonizing wait for said brunette as his Master remained completely silent, simply watching the votes tally up. “You’re in luck, they also think you’ve done a good job,” he glanced back to look at Akechi, who wiggled his hips expectantly, “They think you deserve to have both holes filled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much-requested followup chapter! It's short and sweet, but I never intended to continue the fic so... enjoy these crumbs. :3

It had been a few weeks since being kidnapped, and Akechi had grown used to the near-daily routine of being toyed with and fucked on a livestream for hundreds to see. He had long since come out on one of the streams, saying that he was fine and this was how he was choosing to further his career. Granted, this was done while sitting on a giant dildo, but it seemed to be enough to keep law enforcement and his old agency out of things. As it stood currently, he was tied up to the headboard of a large bed (a privilege he had recently gained), and was being worked open with a soft pink butt plug.   
  
“Ohhh fuck,” he groaned as the plug was once again slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Each thrust was torturous as he adjusted to the size, and his pussy ached to be filled at the same time. This was a new game his Master liked to play, where he’d get his pet desperate and wet before completely neglecting his pussy in favor of his ass. It was torturous, but there was no denying Akechi absolutely loved it.   
  
“P-please… please I wanna get fucked…” The begging was accentuated by a trickle of lube and cum from his folds down to the plug in his ass. The few minutes of pussy fucking he had gotten earlier were just to get him started, and for now his Master wasn’t planning on stuffing him up again.   
  
“You are getting fucked, baby. You’re doing so well,” He smiled, though the reassurance was hardly genuine. Whether Akechi wanted it or not, he was going to take whatever he was given. While his Master continued to fuck him with the plug, he used his other hand to tease his clit, earning himself more leftover lube from the brunette’s spasming pussy.  _ Cute. _   
  
“No, n-no, I wanna be full, so full…!” He whined, arching his back and lifting his hips as best he could with the restraints holding him firmly to the mattress. Though he knew the game and how good things would feel if he had just a little more patience, he always caved early    
  
“You want something in your pussy? You want me to fuck that slutty hole again?” the black haired man teased, and he chuckled at the desperate fidgeting he received in response, “You said you wanted me to fuck your ass.” Akechi felt his insides convulse as he continued to beg.   
  
“B-both! Please Master, fuck both of my holes!” The brunette pleaded, and the other seemed to consider this.   
  
“Mm… no, I don’t think so,” He crawled between his captive’s frog-tied legs, and removed the pink plug with a wet pop, “I think I’m going to do exactly what you asked me to do.” Grabbing the bottle of lube that was kept permanently on the side table, he squirted out a generous amount and coated his cock thoroughly before lining himself up. Akechi whimpered pathetically, trailing into a wail as he was stretched open beyond what the plug had prepared him for. His Master gave him a few seconds to relax before beginning to move, and immediately began smothering him with compliments. “Oh baby, your ass feels so good. You take my cock so good…” The movement was accompanied by a smattering of light kisses, and Akechi felt himself melting into the affection. The slick oozing from his pussy only increased as the larger intrusion pushed up into his abdomen, and a small bulge was visible in his stomach with each thrust. He reverently placed a hand atop the bump, grinning dopily as he moaned.   
  
“Mmm, s’ good in my ass… so full.” He slurred out, feeling his brain powering off as he gave into his fate of anal only. His Master stopped his ministrations to lean back and pull the laptop at the end of the bed closer.   
  
“Well, because you’ve been so good, we’ll see if our audience wants to reward you.” He brought the laptop up to rest against Akechi’s chest and began to type, creating a small poll for viewers to vote on how they wanted him fucked. It was an agonizing wait for said brunette as his Master remained completely silent, simply watching the votes tally up. “You’re in luck, they also think you’ve done a good job,” he glanced back to look at Akechi, who wiggled his hips expectantly, “They think you deserve to have both holes filled.” The laptop was set back in its previous spot, stream still running. Excitement crackled through Akechi’s chest as he watched his Master lean over and reach for another fixture of the side table: a smooth pink dildo, which was held teasingly at Akechi’s dripping pussy. This only served to frustrate the brunette, but he knew that acting any brattier than he already was would be a one-way ticket to spending the night on the sybian. Instead, he opted to lean into the exhibitionist side of things.   
  
“D-don’t keep them waiting,” Akechi panted, and squealed happily as the toy was pushed in. His Master resumed fucking his ass and pounded into him with the dildo in alternate thrusts, causing his eyes to roll back as his head hang limp against the headboard. “Ohhh fuck, Master…! It feels so good when you fill me up!” This only served to spur on the other male, who sped up his pace of ensuring his pet was always full of something. Before long, the drooling and dripping mess that was Akechi felt himself growing tense as trembles began to run through his body. “I-I’m gonna cum, Master!” He cried, hips bucking.   
  
“Then come for me, baby.” Came the smooth reply, and seconds later the black haired man’s lower abdomen was completely soaked. Utilizing the extra lubrication, he fucked hard into Akechi’s ass until he spilled into the tight hole with a groan, satisfied. Things were still for a few moments, and Akechi gazed at his Master fondly. He gave a small whine when he pulled away, pulling out and removing the toy as well, before planting a small kiss on the brunette’s forehead. “I’ll be right back, okay? Just going to tidy up a bit.”    
  
“Yes, Master.” He sighed softly, letting his body relax completely as he watched the other male pick up the laptop and end the stream before gathering the assortment of toys across the bed. After the room was restored to its previous state, Akechi was untied and allowed to rest alongside his Master. He had been earning more and more freedoms as he performed for the camera, and while he still wasn’t allowed out of the house, he was more than content with post-stream cuddles.   
  
“You did amazing today. Let’s take tomorrow off to do something else, okay? You can choose.” The man offered, running his fingers through his pet’s hair.   
  
“Mm… I like the sound of that.” His head rested upon the other’s chest, and he allowed the gentle drum of his heartbeat to lull him to sleep.


End file.
